


Good Doggie

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: (Again Peter or Penny)Tony has a dog and one day after Tony fucks and cums inside of Pt/Pn then they just walk around and go about the rest of the day practically naked. Pt/Pn is sitting with Tony on the couch when the dog comes up and tries to lick their ass/pussy and they get embarrassed (but horny) and push the dog away. Tony gets curious and says to let the dog continue and he watches as Pt/Pn cums on the dogs tongue





	Good Doggie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is intense. I hope I tagged everything I possibly could!

Peter moans, spilling all over his own stomach. He whines as Tony fills him up. "Tony..." He whispers. 

Tony smiles and kisses him. "I want you to walk around like that, naked and dripping with my cum." He whispers in Peter's ear. 

Peter shivers, and whines. "Okay. But no complaining if I get your cum everywhere."

* * *

Peter hums as he makes a Sandwich, looking to make sure Tony is looking at his phone before giving Chewy a piece of turkey. 

Tony looks up and smirks. "I saw that." He teases.

Chewy starts to sniff for more, getting closer to Peter. Peter blushes, smiling shyly. "He likes Turkey!"

"He's not supposed to have people food." Tony scolds lightly. "I ought to punish you." He goes closer. 

Peter yelps as Chewy licks at the back of his thighs. He got some of Tony's cum. "N-no Chewy, don't-" 

Tony forces Peter's wrists to rest on the counter. "I think I found the right punishment."

Peter blushes, squirming. "N-no Tony, he's a dog. It isn't right."

Tony stares darkly as Chewy licks his way up Peter's thighs, nosing at his hole. "It's your punishment." Tony repeats. He hasn't heard a safe word, so he assumes he's good.

Peter whimpers and spreads his legs a bit, and Chewy takes advantage. He licks into Peter, wanting to get every last drop of this delicious treat.

Tony hums and grabs Peter's cock, stroking. "You wanna cum again?"

Peter whimpers and starts crying. Half of him is screaming for this to stop, to push the dog away and take a very long shower. But the other half is so horny it hurts. This is just so _wrong_ , and it makes it feel even better. 

Tony smirks and speeds up his hand. "Cum, cum with his tongue in your sloppy hole."

Peter sobs and arcs his ass into the dog, shooting his load over his stomach and the counter. He breaks down into sobs, holding Tony tightly. 

Tony shushes him, pushing Chewy away and holding him. "Too far?" He whispers. 

Peter shakes his head. "B-but I don't ever want to do that again. He doesn't know what he's doing."

Tony winces and nods. "Alright, love. I won't let him do that again. Shower or bath?"

Peter sniffles and kisses Tony on the lips, breathing into his mouth and calming down. "Bath." He whispers. 

Tony smiles. Peter only wants showers when he has to safe word, or in other words, when he's been pushed too far. Peter is okay.

He pats Chewy's head and tells him to get in his crate. "God doggie."


End file.
